bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Town
The town is home to many of the friendly NPCs of Aberoth. It was constructed to provide shelter from the marauding rogues to the west. Each NPC in town has their own room and their own purpose. There are also hallways that simply serve to connect the many different rooms in town. Inala's Room This is the first room players will encounter when entering the town from the starting field. Inala stands in the top right corner, offering guidance to new players and giving various quests. There are three doors in Inala's room. The bottom left door leads back out to the starting field. The top door leads to the recovery room. The bottom right door leads to the main hallway. Recovery Room Players respawn in this room after dying. It cannot be entered by wanted players, and all attacks automatically miss (for approximately 5 minutes, after which the safety is removed), giving players a chance to heal. Main Hallway This largely featureless room connects Inala's room, the bank, the shop, the tavern and the entryway. The top left door leads back into Inala's room. The top right door leads into the bank. The right door leads into the tavern. The bottom center door leads into the shop. Finally, the bottom left door leads into the entryway. Gomald's Bank The bank is Gomald's home. It is a small square room with gold and gems scattered on the ground. Dropping gold anywhere in this room automatically deposits it into the player's bank account. Picking up any of the gold on the ground automatically withdraws money from the player's bank account. The bottom door leads back into the main hallway, while the top left door leads into the player's vault if he or she owns one.The top right door leads to a guild vault if the player is in a guild. Vault Player's vaults greatly vary in appearance. It starts out with just enough room to move around, but by the time it is fully upgraded it becomes a large and branching cave. Each vault is player specific and cannot be entered by others without an invitation. The door at the bottom of the vault leads back into the bank. Tavelor's Tavern Tavelor's tavern is a large room with several points of interest. The lost and found is in the top left corner. If you discover someone else's personalized item, you can return it here and only the proper owner will be able to pick it up. It is also sometimes used as temporary storage or a way of showing off items to other players. Below the lost and found is a small table. If you drop an item on this table and pay a small fee, Tavelor will personalize it. If you drop your own personalized item on the table he will reverse the process. To the right of the small table are Tavelor and his bar. Here you can buy and sell beverages or speak to Tavelor. There is also a small back room all the way on the right side of the tavern. Players often use this small room to trade since, from inside, you can see players approaching, but they can't see inside the room until they enter it. The tavern is also a common location for players to socialize due to it being the most spacious area in town and the easy access to Tavelor's "who" command. The only door in the tavern, on the left, leads back into the main hallway. Inn The Inn is a small room accessible from the Tavern, which is only available to members. Players gain the well-rested status by staying in the Inn, even while logged out, at a rate of 1% per two hours. Resting by the fireplace in the Inn grants an additional 50 hp/min recovery. The Inn is also the only location in Aberoth that provides access to arcane realms. Sholop's Shop Sholop's shop is a rectangular room that houses many items that are available for purchase. To buy an item, simply click on it to pick it up. If you can afford it, the money will be paid automatically. If you don't have enough gold, Sholop will stop you from picking it up and tell you what the item is as well as the price. If you buy an item that you don't want you can sell it back for full price before leaving the room. To sell items, simply drop them and Sholop will pay you automatically. If you decide you want to keep an item before leaving the room, you can buy it back for the same reduced price. After leaving the room, you must pay the full price to buy it back. Take care when selling items here, as Sholop doesn't buy everything. He is not interested in purchasing many magical items and will simply leave them there for other players to pick up. The only door in the shop leads back into the main hallway. Entryway This small room serves only to connect the grassy field and town. The top door in this short passageway leads back into town. The door at the bottom exits into the grassy field. Jail The jail is where infamous players go when they die. An infamous player will remain in jail until they are no longer infamous. Jailed players can be killed by fellow inmates and will respawn back in the prison if still infamous. Additionally, it is possible for weapons to be passed through the prison bars. Category:Locations